


Palavras ainda são necessárias

by Arachness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Você pode me socar se você quiser”





	Palavras ainda são necessárias

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa logo após a reunião em New beginning in Sapporo

Após a partida em Sapporo eles voltam para o hotel onde Kota estava hospedado, no caminho ele perguntou se Kenny queria ao invés disso ir para o hotel onde ele estava, e ele disse não. Todos os membros do Bullet Club estavam hospedados lá e ele não queria ver nenhum deles por enquanto.

Chegando lá, Kenny vai tomar um banho enquanto Kota espera repassando na sua mente os eventos da última noite, dos últimos anos. Kenny saí do banheiro usando as roupas que Kota tinha lhe emprestado.

Ele olha para Kota por um longo tempo em silêncio, Kota acha que talvez ele fosse beijá-lo, o que seria cedo demais mas é algo que ele gostaria que acontecesse. Mas ao invés disso Kenny diz :

“Você pode me socar se você quiser”

“Você já está machucado o suficiente sem a minha ajuda Kenny”

“Eu não vou lutar de volta. Eu juro”

“Eu não quero te socar”

“Você devia querer”

Kota respira fundo e revira os olhos.

“Eu senti falta de ver essa expressão no seu rosto...eu senti falta de tudo sobre você” Kenny diz.

“O que eu quero é te perguntar uma coisa, e eu quero que você seja honesto”

“Qualquer coisa”

“Se você sentia a minha falta porque você não me ligou todos esses anos? Porque você não voltou antes?”

Kenny respirou fundo.   
“Porque eu queria ser digno de você primeiro”

"Eu nunca achei que você não era”

"Eu sei, mas eu achei, mais do que isso eu sabia que eu não era digno. Eu sabia desde o momento que eu vi aquele vídeo no youtube. Eu ainda sei. E isso só me fez agir como um babaca, eu realmente mereço um soco cara”

“Ok, talvez você não me mereça, mas e daí ? Isso não é só sobre você, o que eu quero conta também. E eu não quero brigar, eu não quero te punir, eu só quero ficar com você. Eu passei os últimos anos tentando me distrair, e ignorar e fingir que isso não era o que eu queria e que eu não me importava mais com você e só me deixou exausto. Então vamos apenas deitar e dormir e resolver o resto amanhã”

“Raro ouvir você falando tanto”

“Eu falo quando eu tenho algo a dizer”

“Sabe eu realmente achei que você não se importasse”

“E eu achei que você me odiasse”

“Eu não te odeio, nenhum pouco. O extremo oposto é verdadeiro, sempre foi”

“Bom, porque eu nunca parei de me importar com você, e eu não vejo isso nunca acontecendo”

“Cama ?”

“...”

“Eu não quis dizer desse jeito, apenas eu quero deitar e dormir com você, só dormir”

“Ok”

Após eles estarem deitados Kenny disse :

“Eu vou ser digno de você um dia, eu juro”

“Você não vai me deixar sozinho enquanto você está tentando fazer isso, certo ?”

“Não, nunca de novo”

“Bom. Então tudo bem, mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Você tem tempo pra resolver todo o resto. Nós temos tempo”

“Quanto tempo ?”

“Para sempre, se você quiser, se você me permitir”

E Kenny adormeceu se sentindo muito grato pelo perdão que ele achava que não merecia e pelo amor que ele sabia que ele não merecia mas que pertencia completamente a ele de qualquer jeito. Afinal, sempre pertenceu.


End file.
